nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates
The Pirates are the main characters that the players control in Mutiny. Appearance There are two variations of pirates: the pirate soldiers and the captain. Although there is no major difference between their abilities, they do, however, begin with different items at the start of each level. The pirate captain usually has stronger weapons or has a weapon with infinite uses. Pirate soldiers The usual pirates have a cylindrical body with shirts striped to the colour of the team they are on. They have a circular face with a black beard and two black eyes, but no visible mouth. Pirates wear a bandanna the colour of the team that they are on. Pirate captain The captain has a body the same as the the usual pirate, and the same head, except the head of the captain has the right eye covered with an eye patch. However, atop the captain's bandanna is a black captain's hat with a skull and crossbones on it. Game information Attacks Every level of Mutiny gives the player's team and opposing team a set of weapons. The captain of a team always has more different types of weapons then its soldiers. In every single player level, the player and the opponent have a different set of weapons, while in multiplayer, both teams have the same set of weapons. Both captains have different weapons than their soldiers, and both have the same types of different weapons. In some levels, some other pirates on the player's side may have different weapons than other pirates. If a pirate runs out of weapons, it can only get more by opening a treasure chest. Pirates ]] In single player levels, the player's team is red, while in multiplayer team one is red and team two is blue. Throughout the single player levels of Mutiny, the player fights other types of pirates, which have different appearances. Although none of them are very similar to the player's pirates, on level eleven the player fights pirates who are already dead, but have a skeleton that matches the skeleton of the player's pirates. These pirates wear a green bandanna, and although there living versions are never seen, it is possible they look like the player's pirate. Actions Mutiny is played out in turns, and when it comes to the player's turn, they can select one of there pirates. When selecting a pirate, the pirate can do three actions: jump, use a weapon, or forfeit there turn. When jumping, the player clicks to hold a line and adjust it, then letting it go will throw the pirate in the direction of choice. All pirates thrown, although they may land on there side, will always get back up to there usual stand. They can also use a weapon, which is either thrown or planted somewhere in the level. If a player forfeits their turn, then the other team will get to go. Health All pirates have health bars, and while the captains have different weapons than their soldiers, the captains and pirates of both teams have the same amount if health. In each level of Mutiny, the objective is to eliminate all of the other team's soldiers, including the captain. Each team has a bar which depletes the more damage the team takes. Weapons are used to deplete the health bars of pirates. Big explosions or lots of damage from a weapon can easily deplete a pirate's health. Another way pirates can be killed is to be blown into water by an explosion of a weapon. Since pirates lack hands, they cannot swim and so will drown when coming to water. A pirate can also attack his own team, although doing this would more likely make that team lose. When a pirate dies, its body is reduced to two crossed bones and a skull, which stays in one area. No health-restoring items exist in Mutiny. It can sometimes be difficult to kill a pirate. Many weapons can move a pirate if it hits, although some weapons have a lower chance of moving a target, while some weapons if not used properly will not move a target. Other appearances *Party skin - A red pirate appears unconsious *Steampunk skin - A red pirate captain and crew member appear operating a cannon *Nitrome 2.0 skin - Pirates appear on one ship in a scuffle with the squirrels of Chick Flick and the Octoboss of Hot Air 2 Gallery Mutiny_rbPirates_menu.png|A red and blue pirate as seen in the menu Mutiny_RedPirate_menu.png|A red pirate as seen in the menu Mutiny_RedPirates_idle_animated.gif|The red pirate captain next to a red pirate Mutiny_BluePirates_idle_animated.gif|The blue pirate captain next to a blue pirate Pirates_-_Nitrome_2.0_skin.png|Pirates in the Nitrome 2.0 skin Red_pirate.png|A red pirate from the Party skin Pirates with Cannon.png|The pirates in the Steampunk skin Mutiny-ThrowChar1.png|The chart for throwing a pirate Mutiny-ThrowChar3.png|The icon button disabled Trivia * A glitch can be performed with the bones of a dead pirate. If the player uses a voodoo doll on the bones of a pirate, moving the voodoo doll will move the bones of the pirate, even though it is though the voodoo doll can only be used on living pirates. * The bones animation used when a pirate dies is used for all pirates in Mutiny. * The pirates appear to be similar to bean people. Category:Mutiny Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters